The HIV epidemic has reached alarming rates in the United States especially within Black communities and is on par with those found in several African countries. HIV directly or indirectly related to men having sex with men is the single largest contributor to HIV infection among Blacks, accounting for nearly half of all cases among Black men. Despite large racial/ethnic disparities in HIV prevalence and risk, just one tested intervention specifically for Black men who have sex with men (MSM) has been published. Furthermore, Black men who have sex with both men and women (MSMW) have been particularly underserved and underrepresented in HIV research. Attention must be lent to address the behavioral, psychological, socio-cultural, and biomedical factors, as well as the racial/ethnic disparities that exist and contribute to HIV infection and transmission among Black MSM and MSMW. This 5-year R13 conference grant proposal entitled, Health, Hope and Healing (H3): A National Conference on HIV among Black MSM and MSMW, will assemble the best minds currently studying HIV/AIDS among Black MSM and MSMW. The H3 conference series, with an annual meeting over five years, aims to advance HIV biobehavioral research, mentor junior investigators, and foster community based participatory collaborations. The three measurable conference outcomes are to: 1) Produce an executive report detailing the long term research, training and policy agenda, highlighting recommendations designed to reduce HIV in Black MSM and MSMW;2) Produce an executive report detailing successful mentorship of junior investigators;and 3) Develop successful community based participatory research collaboratives, as measured by the submission of at least one joint proposal that operationalizes the research. The H3 Conference series will be among the first to discuss the needs of Black MSM and MSMW within a holistic and socio-cultural paradigm and disseminate research findings and healthcare and policy recommendations for eliminating HIV/AIDS within this population. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The HIV epidemic has reached alarming rates in the United States especially within Black communities. Researchers, clinicians, community members and congressman have all advocated for more attention to this epidemic. The proposed Health, Hope and Healing conference will gather the best minds currently studying HIV among Black MSM and MSMW. This conference aims to advance research, mentor junior investigators, foster community based participatory collaborations and disseminate findings and recommendations for the purpose of eliminating HIV/AIDS among Black MSM and MSMW.